newmarvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse (Heroic Age)
History Egypt En Sabah Nur was born to Pharaoh Rama-Tut and a common prostitute. He was abandoned in the desert and found by a gang of criminals. He was raised by their leader to be a ruthless killer. One day, Rama-Tut found out about his son and ordered his soldiers to go and kill him and his group. Attacked by the Soldiers En Sabah Nur and his group were attacked by Tut's soldiers and they killed all of them, all of them except him. He used his mutant powers to kill all of them. He made his way to Rama-Tut to kill him too. When the two of them clashed, the world shook. In the end, Tut drove a stake through his son's heart, killing him. Resurrection 200 years later, after Tut's departure, some people who worshiped Apocalypse like a god used black magic to resurrect him. He lied to them and said if they granted him immortality, he would allow them to serve him. They foolishly did what he asked and gave him immortality. He then violently slayed all of them. Transylvania After ruling over Egypt secretly he faked his own death and he made his way to Transylvania where he met Dracula. The two of them formed an alliance to rule over the world. Betraying Dracula Apocalypse attempted to kill Dracula and rule over Transylvania solo. They brawled for nearly a week with neither of them getting injured. Eventually Dracula managed to bite Apocalypse. This had an odd effect due to his mutant powers, causing him to become paralyzed. Dracula had him but in a coffin and shipped out to sea. Sea Dracula's followers dropped Apocalypse's coffin into the ocean and left him for dead. He soon woke up, unaffected by the bite. He trekked in the wrong direction and ended up in America. Help to the Americans The native Americans thought of Apocalypse as a god, but they did not fear him. They reached his inner peace and he became a tribal spirit. He remained that way until the British arrived in America, followed by Dracula. Return to Villainy Apocalypse and Dracula found each other and brawled, but since both of them were invisible to the British their battle went unnoticed. Eventually it was Apocalypse who was sucessful this time and he cracked Dracula's skull. World War 2 During World War 2, Apocalypse's mind was manipulated by the Red Skull into working for HYDRA. He was freed by Captain America, but he went into hibernation within a HYDRA buried under the snow. Awakened Once More The Brotherhood of Mutants discovered the old HYDRA base on their way to Genosha. He battled them and left to find his place in the world. Category:Mutants Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Immortal Category:Time Travellers Category:Murderers Category:X-Men Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Heroic Age Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Scream Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Heat Vision Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Rama-Tut Category:Reincarnation Category:Phoenix Force Hosts Category:Level Alpha Mutants Category:Density Shifting Category:Invisibility Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Self Duplication